Truth
by SW11615
Summary: Sequel to Memories. Jahara is recovering from her illness and stress. But one day on a walk things change and a truth is discovered. This happens after the war. It mostly happens in between the events of Hideous Nightmare chapters 10 and 11.
1. Chapter 1

Jahara

I walked through the woods. Due to Phoebe having a major headache, Luka wasn't with me. That's okay because even I need some alone time. Not that I don't like him, but things aren't what they use to be.

"Jahara…" I turned fast towards the direction that I thought the voice came from. I hoped I was just imagining it because something about that voice… It sounded familiar from somewhere, I didn't remember where though.

"Who's there?" I said. There was silence. Maybe it was just me hearing things. I walked on.

"Jahara, please remember me…" At that I pulled out my activator and a card.

"Tai Chi Don Break!" I sent it at the voice then ran. I got very far but I still wore out easily. I stopped so I could breathe for a few moments and possibly regain a little bit of strength. Nothing was heard so I assumed that things were alright and that whoever it was, was gone. I walked on.

When I got home, I didn't mention that to Luka as it would cause him to worry and not let me go out on my own. The thing that was starting to be creepy is that the voice sounded a lot like… No it couldn't be. He's dead and I resolved not to think a lot or let something remind me of him. Still, I didn't like it a lot.

**(I'm back with the sequel to Memories. This won't make a lot of sense if Memories and Hideous Nightmare isn't read. You could kind of think of this as something like a behind the scenes of Hideous Nightmare.**

**This story has been through a title change. I first called it Trapped but while writing the description I decided on Truth. Hopefully no more changes...**

**Right now, Meeting Hyun is going a little slow. I'm right in the middle of the next chapter and I'm trying to work it just right. I don't care if my reviewers are canon police (Cyborg, that's for you). Go right ahead and throw it at me. I love the feedback.**

**So I know I said I most likely wouldn't post this till Hideous Nightmare was finished but I'm not sure how to start the next chapter and I don't want to wait any longer. Yes, I get impatient.**

**The way things are looking, this is going to go kind of fast. Anyways, enjoy and if something confuses you please tell me because I want to help to the best of my abilities. Oh I'm going to do this from Jahara's point of view mostly. I will do a few chapters from other people's points of views.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jahara

A couple days later, Phoebe was feeling a lot better and once again, I was on a walk by myself. Sudden rustling in the shrubbery caused me to pause and listen. I readied my activator and a card just in case. The rustling came again and wind was felt on my cheek. Feeling the wind I figured that had been what I had heard so I put my activator and card away.

Unexpectedly a couple of strong hands grabbed my arms and I knew they weren't Luka's. I fought back and was able to free myself of his grasp but when I went for my Tai Chi, my cards were gone. That wouldn't be too good. So I just had to hope that I wouldn't get worn out quickly because I was going to have to do hand to hand combat.

The struggle didn't last long. I wore out so fast that there wasn't much I could do when he grabbed a hold of me and led me off. I could only hope that my cards fell off in the struggle, weren't noticed by him, and then found by someone trustworthy later.

As we walked on I tried to get a good look at his face. That was difficult as he wore a cloak that hid his face. I did see a short beard with a lot of grey.

We walked for a very long time. By the time he stopped I was extremely worn out. I sat down and despite my attempts to not do it, I fell asleep.

**(I don't know how many of you decided to look at the preview for this story which I posted on my site but this is the chapter that it came from.**

**Luka's not going to be happy when he finds out about this. Wonder what his reaction is going to be like...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Luka

When Jahara wasn't home for dinner, I worried. I wondered what could have happened. My best guess was that she had worn herself out majorly and was having trouble getting back.

If that was the case I wasn't in the mood to stay at home. I made sure I had my cards and activator just in case and I ran. I know the set path she takes so I went on that. I ran until I was nearly out of breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It was a card holder. As I looked at the cards so that I could try and figure out who it belonged to, I realized that it was Jahara's card holder.

"What?" I muttered. She wouldn't just drop it. Out of curiosity, I checked to see if all of her cards were in the holder. They were so I hurried home. Maybe she had just knocked them off without realizing it. I hoped that was the case but I didn't run into her at all.

By bedtime she still hadn't come home. Not having her home caused me to realize something. With that realization, I started to make some quick plans. I got my armor and a small backpack out. There wasn't much I could do as I was tired but I knew what I was going to do in the morning. I was going to go after her if she wasn't back.

It had been a restless night but come morning time Jahara still wasn't back so I pulled my armor on for the first time since the war ended, packed some food, and then walked to the front door. "Luka, where are you going?"

I turned to see a set of tired eyes. "Jahara's gone missing. I'm going to look for her."

"Let me help you Luka!"

"Phoebe, I don't even know where she is. It's most likely to be dangerous."

"Oh I get it," Phoebe grumbled. "You don't trust me to stay out of trouble. I went with you and the Chasers on the trip right before the war ended. That was very dangerous. How do you not trust me to stay safe on another trip that would be equally dangerous?"

Oops, that came out wrong. That's tends to happen when dealing with her. "Phoebe, it's not that I don't trust you. I just want you to stay safe. I know you are strong and can stay out of danger or get out of it but please. It might not seem like it but I worry about you a lot and your wellbeing. I would feel better if I knew that you were somewhere where you are safer."

Phoebe nodded. "You stay safe yourself, Luka; as best as you can anyways. Do you have everything you need? Food? Water? Cards and activator?"

"Yes Phoebe," I said before she got too out of hand. I went towards the door.

"Luka, are you going to need some cards for her or an activator? Her mom's old activator is under her mattress."

"I actually don't know. I have her cards. They got knocked off of her but I didn't see her activator. Maybe I should grab it just in case. Thanks Phoebe."

Phoebe grinned with satisfaction at the thought that she had been useful. I grabbed the activator and clipped it onto my belt. "Okay, now I'm off."

She gave me a hug before I got out the door. Not too big of a surprise. "Stay safe, Luka."

"I will Sis."

**(Ahh isn't Phoebe so cute? Too bad Luka didn't let her come this time. Anyhow, Jahara's kidnapper better watch out. Or maybe I should say Luka better watch out. Who knows? I do but I'm not saying till later.**

**So are we clear that this takes place after the war now? If not, well I'm not going to say it anymore.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jahara

I opened my eyes then realized that there was a cloak wrapped tightly around me. I was confused as I didn't know where it came from or who would have put it on me. Then I remembered getting kidnapped. But that would leave only one option of who would have done it.

I fidgeted with it until I was able to wrap it more comfortably around me. "Good morning, Jahara." I jumped. How did this guy know my name? My kidnapper sat calmly, though still cloaked. He pushed a small container containing food toward me. "Here, I figured you would be hungry."

Since when were kidnappers nice? I then spoke. "And it can be trusted?"

He laughed for a couple seconds. "It does seem suspicious doesn't it?" He turned around to get into a bag. "No matter," he said in a calm voice. "It won't be my loss."

I looked at the food. It was some sort of meat by the look of it. After a couple moments of looking and getting several hungry growls I gave in and grabbed a couple small pieces. It was quickly identified as jerky. The taste was…familiar. That was enough to make me lose my appetite. Still, I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and it wouldn't be long before I got hungry again. I was pretty sure of that.

I ate a little bit more. Out of curiosity, I checked to see if I still had my activator. It was still on my belt. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?" my kidnapper replied. "You've got to be a little bit more specific that that ch-"

He stopped in the middle of a word. I started to wonder what he had been about to say. "Everything; why did you take me away; when did kidnappers become nice to their captives; what are you trying to do?"

"Reasons you have yet to understand Jahara."

I scowled. "How do you know my name?" I said in a dangerously calm voice.

The way I was acting must have been amusing to him, judging by his chuckle. "I've known you since you were a wee infant. Let's continue on our way."

I would have run at this point but he had already thought ahead and had a rope tied around my wrist that kept me from trying anything. As if things could happen to be worse, it was a Tai Chi influenced rope. This wasn't going to be easy at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Jahara

A day later, I sat by a tree. It was early in the morning and I had not slept well if at all during the night. Once again I fidgeted to see if I could get more comfortable with my hands tied behind my back. My kidnapper still didn't trust me to not run off, which of course I would do it if I got the opportunity. So to make sure I didn't go anywhere, he tied my hands behind my back and then tied that to the tree. There was enough slack between my hands between me and the tree for me to be able to adjust myself somewhat comfortably.

Some rustling in the nearby bushes caught my attention. I was nervous and wanted to grab my activator and cards but I only had my activator. I braced myself for the worst though I hoped that something good was about to happen.

I first saw the silver plating before I heard the very quiet whisper. "Jahara."

"Luka?" He came out and placed his hands on my shoulders. "How did you-"

"I tracked you," he said in answer to the question that I had started to ask. "You dropped your cards along the path that you walk. Who's done this to you?"

I scanned the little campsite. My kidnapper was gone. "I don't know his name nor have I been able to see his face. He claims to have known my parents or something like that."

Luka went to unbind me but stopped when he realized what type of binding it was. "Tai Chi influenced rope?"

"String actually. What else did you expect Luka?" He reached for a card and his activator.

"It didn't look like Tai Chi influenced rope. Tai Chi Ja Pierce."

The string started to slowly dissolve the same time another call broke through the air. "Tai Chi Mo Spear!"

Luka gave me a push to get me out of the way as he jumped to evade getting hit. If he hadn't moved so quickly, he would have been speared through the head.

"Get away from her," my kidnapper said.

Luka swiped Ja again. "Not happening. I'm taking Jahara home."

"You have no place to interfere," my captor evaded Luka's attack and activated Gal the dry card.

Luka countered it with Soo. "Really?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Name one good reason why not."

"I…uh…" it seemed Luka won the battle of words as Trouble wasn't stating a good reason. It also distracted him as he appeared to really be thinking about what to say.

"Tai Chi Bway Destruction!" I watched as the whirlwind of destruction came to life. The thread was almost completely off and I started to get very hopeful.

At the last moment, Trouble jumped disappearing into the trees letting Luka's attack hit a tree that had been behind him.

It might have been me hallucinating but I could have sworn that a Tai Chi call was made ever so softly or had been carried on the wind for some distance. Luka seemed to think that the battle was over and that he had won so he came over to help me finish getting the rope off. That's when the explosion hit. It wasn't tiny but it had been enough to send Luka flying into a tree and temporarily immobilize him.

"Luka!" I yelled. I realized that he had my cards with him and that my hands were free so I jumped to grab them and attack my kidnapper. "Tai Chi Mo Spear!"

He moved barely in time. The spear lightly grazed his shoulder. He growled as he activated another card. "Tai Chi Saw Thread."

I jumped evading the thread and activated Don. My captor either was worn out or he didn't see it coming because it hit the ground in front of his feet just as I planned and knocked him off his feet. He landed with a thud.

While he was distracted, I came up behind him and as he stood up I pulled the cloak right off of him. I could see him grab at his hair as if to check to see if his cloak really had been pulled off. His breathing got heavy. Dread settled on me as I dropped the cloak. I wondered if this was really who I thought it was.

Nearby Luka started to get up but I didn't care as the man I thought to be dead for so long finally spoke. "Darn you Child."

**(And if you guys don't remember who from Jahara's childhood says 'Darn you Child' go revisit Memories.**

**So my brother decided to pull a late April Fool's day trick on me. He was watching a show on his tablet and I was doing reading or writing or something- don't remember what but I wasn't paying him much attention. I knew he was watching something but it didn't matter to me. Then he said 'Hey guess what I'm watching?' I being the annoying younger sister had the whatever attitude. He then said something about there being a Tori in the show. For a moment I thought that season three was out but then he told me that he was watching Pokemon. Wasn't a happy gal and he knew it. Got to love those siblings. Right?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Luka

_"Darn you Child."_

A vague memory tugged at me as I remembered Jahara telling that when upset with her, her dad said 'darn you Child'. Could it be? I wasn't completely with the program but I saw quite a few similarities between the kidnapper and Jahara. Both had aqua hair and eyes and his expression was the same one that she had when upset. Finally he turned to face her.

"I can explain Jahara," he started.

Jahara was obviously not in the mood to listen.

"I don't want to hear it. You couldn't say goodbye or bring me with you. You left me to fend for myself. You were thought to be dead and all of a sudden you reappear out of the blue like this and expect everything to be alright in a second?"

I wasn't liking where this was going. Jerad? Jerad tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away.

"Get away from me and stay away," Jahara said in an unusually calm and dangerous voice. "You're not who I thought you were."

I never knew she could get that angry and upset at someone. This made the anger she had shown towards Mishka look like a mild dislike. That says a lot because she hated him to the core... Not that I could blame her, because I hated him too.

I decided that enough was enough. I started to pull out a card and my activator though I was still a little lightheaded from hitting the tree.

"Jahara, please listen-"

"Tai Chi Yi Move!"

Jahara and I were back home in her room quickly and that's when she broke down. I wasn't sure how I could console her as she sobbed but I gave it my best shot. I must have done a decent job or she must have been really exhausted from the past few days because she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

After holding her for a little bit longer, I laid her down and opened the door to see Phoebe standing there as if she had been trying to listen for any details.

"Let me guess," she said. "It was bad?"

I nodded. "Basically the worst way for her to discover that her dad is still alive. It kind of makes me glad that you weren't there when she discovered he was alive."

Phoebe didn't question it. My tone of voice said it all. Now I could only hope that Jahara would be alright.

**(Yah, yah, I haven't updated in forever.**

**So I've had a request for a sequel to Meeting Hyun and someone mention that it didn't seem complete which in its own way could translate as a request for a sequel. So I'm going to ask now. Which of the two endings did you guys prefer? The one where Mem left in a dark mood or the one where she gets what she has longed for for so long? I'm not saying that there is going to be a sequel but who knows? I might do one.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jerad

Well, I can honestly say that that did not go very well. I paced around. I knew what my plan had been originally. Take Jahara to the home were I raised her for so long and talk with her there. Clearly I went wrong somewhere. Why am I such an idiot?

I thought about the young man who had been with my only child. It brought to mind questions. Who was he? What sort of a relation does he have with Jahara?

After giving up I sat down by a tree. I thought to myself about how my plan failed. Maybe I should've just found her and talked with her instead of trying to take her to our old home and talk to her there.

"Jerad," I muttered. "You're such an idiot."

I slumped up against the tree. I didn't know how I could find her again. I didn't even know if I would be able to talk with her. I decided that I would give her some time to fume over it and hopefully calm down. I would talk with her again. I just needed to give her some time.


End file.
